Again
by BIAK
Summary: Al pasado, al futuro; al pasado más lejano y luego a ese momento. Si pudieras viajar en el tiempo y cambiar un momento de tu vida, ¿Cuál sería? ¿Lo harías, Edward? -Gen, Humor, y toques de Angst- -Spoliers del final del manga y FMA B-


Sé que hace eones que no subo un cap de "**Del Otro Lado**" (tiempo... tiempo... denme tiempo, soy una madre aprensiva). Pero como me metí en un desafío y bueno: esto es lo que salió.

Hubiera deseado poder poner EdxWin, pero el reto no me lo permitía T.T

En fin: iba a subir este fanfic el 3 de Octubre (por el FMA day) pero como están las cosas en mi vida es casi seguro que "algo" pase y no pueda :S igual, un día antes no hace daño ; )

**Disclaimer**: Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Esto es simple diversión para mí

* * *

**Again**

Edward observó el agujero, lanzó una roca pequeña y esperó.

Nada.

No se oía absolutamente nada desde el otro lado; tampoco se escuchó el sonido de la piedra al caer al suelo. No se oía ni el murmullo del viento pasar por aquel agujero oscuro. Era tan extraño: por dentro, aquella cueva de la remota región de Creta se parecería a cualquier otra que hubiera visto antes, pero su interior la hacía completamente diferente de todas ellas; tenía una terminación definida que en medio se veía abruptamente abierta a causa de un oscuro agujero por el que fácilmente podría pasar una persona si se lo propusiese.

Extraño, verdaderamente extraño.

—Papá…—Edward detuvo su exhaustiva investigación. Con el ceño algo fruncido, volvió su cabeza hasta su pequeño hijo de apenas tres años a su lado, con rostro adormecido—. Quiero irme, papi. Vámonos.

Ed bufó.

—Por eso te dije que te quedaras con mamá y tía Mei—le reprendió volviendo a su labor—. Si te hubieras quedado con ellas, ahora no te estarías aburriendo.

— ¡Pero ellas me hacen jugar con la niña odiosa!

Ed tuvo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos ante eso. Enojo por la forma en que su hijo se refería a su hermana y nostalgia al recordar que él mismo se sentía así respecto a su hermano menor.

—No es la niña odiosa. Es tu hermana—le aclaró en un tono divertido—. Y tú eres su hermano mayor, y el deber del hermano mayor es proteger al menor.

—Sí, sí, sí ¡Me lo has dicho montones de veces! —se quejó, dando patadas a las piedras de su camino con las manos en los bolsillos directo a la salida, refunfuñando.

_«Niños…»_ pensó Ed volviendo a su labor, hasta que fue interrumpido nuevamente, no obstante, esta voz la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo antes.

—Hermano…—la voz de Al, la voz de su hermano que recordaba perfectamente, pero… ¿Por qué ese tono de advertencia que hace tanto no escuchaba? No: algo estaba haciendo mal.

—Al ¿qué diablos estás…?—dijo, pero se detuvo en seco al girarse y encontrarse a un Al completamente serio, nada igual al alegre muchacho que había visto en los últimos días.

—Hermano—habló, indiscutiblemente serio

— ¿Qué?

Se hizo un silencio y las miradas de ambos chocaron.

—Yo no soy el Alphonse que tú conoces. Yo vengo del futuro.

Edward no se hubiera impresionado más si el mismo Al lo hubiera acuchillado.

—Hombre ¿qué estás…?

—He venido del futuro para impedir que hagas algo estúpido.

Ed se rió.

—Tonterías ¿cómo crees que yo voy a hacer algo estúpido? —Su risa se convirtió en una burla—. Además ¡Qué broma tan mala te has gastado! Si eres del futuro, dime—sus ojos brillaron con interés—, ¿seré rico en el futuro?

El rostro de Alphonse se contrajo en una mueca de fastidio.

— ¡Que no vengo del futuro lejano! ¡Sólo vengo del futuro de tres días después de hoy! —contestó sobresaltado, pero luego se calmó y aclaró su voz—. Vengo del futuro a impedir que cometas el error más grande de tu vida en…—miró su reloj de bolsillo y luego su mirada se posó sobre él, alarmado—… más o menos dos horas

¿Dos horas? ¿Era eso tiempo suficiente para cambiar el rumbo y la historia de un hombre? No, imposible. Ed no se lo creía. No era tonto. Ni crédulo. Al debía saberlo, entonces ¿por qué inventaba semejante disparate?

— ¿Estropear mi vida en dos horas? ¿Cómo puede ser?

La respuesta que su supuesto no hermano le dio fue que al indicarle con su dedo su mirada llegara hasta ese extraño agujero.

No podía ser ¿o sí? No había lógica alguna.

—No, esto…—Retrocedió. Grave error. Perdió el equilibrio y en su afán por buscar en qué aferrarse tomó a Alphonse de las mangas. Y este cayó con él.

**_XOX_**

— Esto es… ¿Rizenbul?

—El Rizenbul de nuestra infancia—aclaró Alphonse, pálido como la niebla—.Hemos retrocedido alrededor de veinte años en el tiempo.

Edward se refregó los ojos con los puños: en un momento estaba en Creta muchos años adelante y ahora… ahora estaba viendo con sus ojos su ciudad natal tal y cómo la recordaba de niño. Miró a _ese_ Alphonse, horrorizado.

Él no le había mentido después de todo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que este es el Rizenbul de nuestra infancia? El tiempo es algo delicado que no se puede tomar a la ligera—reflexionó, con el ceño fruncido y voz segura—. Por lo que yo sé sólo estamos en Rizenbul…

Antes de que pudiera completar lo que iba a decir, se vio: se vio a sí mismo saliendo de la escuela junto a Al, junto a Winry de pequeños, de esos días anteriores a cometer el pecado que los condenaría por tantos años….

— ¿Ahora me crees? —La severidad con la que Al lo miró no dejó lugar a la duda. El cuerpo se le paralizó ante la improbabilidad física que estaba viviendo—. Ven, tenemos que irnos antes de que nos vean…

—Hey, ¿de qué están hablando? —preguntó curiosa la pequeña Winry detrás de los hermanos que se secreteaban entre ellos.

—Nada que te importe—respondió el mayor de los hermanos, siguiendo su camino frente a ambos.

—Es un secreto—le explicó Al. Él siempre fue más sensato y más delicado que su hermano. Caminó más despacio para quedar a la par con la ahora entristecida Winry. Al sonrió triunfante. Ed lo miró molesto por el rabillo del ojo y anduvo más deprisa.

El Edward del presente contemplaba oculto tras los árboles aquella escena. Él ¡Siempre metiendo la pata! Suspiró, avergonzado de sí mismo. Al sólo sonrió a lo lejos tras otro árbol. Una mariposa revoloteaba a su alredor de forma insistente y sin querer Ed la golpeó demasiado fuerte con el brazo y se arrepintió en seguida pues sabía que, en teoría, cualquier cosa que fuera dañada en un viaje al pasado podría repercutir de muchas formas en el presente. La tonta mariposa se quedó en el suelo. Diablos.

Pero si su mera presencia ya estaba alterando la historia ¿por qué preocuparse de una minúscula mariposa? Aunque de pronto se sentía mareado y retrocedió hasta apoyarse en el árbol.

—Hermano… ¡pisaste una mariposa!—Ed no veía la gravedad con la que Al decía esas palabras hasta que el Automail del pie con el que había cometido tal acto dejó de ser funcional.

— ¡Demonios!

— ¿Ese es un Automail?—preguntó una chiquilla al momento en que Ed se arremangaba el pantalón para ver su pierna mecánica. Ambos hermanos se quedaron de piedra al ver a la pequeña Winry acercarse a ellos—. ¡Tenía razón! ¡Es un Automail! —a ella le brillaron los ojos de emoción, brillo que conocían desde hace tanto. Se acercó a Ed y de inmediato comenzó a palpar la pierna, impresionada por la contextura de la prótesis. Ambos hermanos estaban estoicos ¡si se habían ocultado tan bien para evitar una situación como esa!—. Nunca había visto una prótesis tan buena, ni siquiera de la abuelita, dígame señor, ¿quién es su mecánico?—sus ojos brillaron aún más—, ¿puede presentármelo?

¡Ella había creado ese Automail! O mejor dicho, lo crearía en alrededor de veinte años.

— ¡Oh, bueno! ¡Estas prótesis son muy comunes en el lugar donde vengo…! —mal, mal, estaba hablando sobre el futuro. Tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca. Era irónico que entre más se esforzaba por salvar la situación terminara hablando de más—. Es decir, del país donde vengo….

—Mmm... Al parecer el soporte que mantenía unidas las piezas del movimiento se rompió—diagnosticó tras una exhaustiva mirada—. Señor viajero, si gusta puedo llevarlo con mi abuelita ¡ella sabe mucho sobre estas cosas!

—Nos gustaría mucho, pero tenemos poco tiempo—Alphonse contestó antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca—. En otra ocasión, quizás. Nos gustaría mucho conocer a su abuela…

—Ya veo…—ella miró hacia el suelo pensando—, entonces, señor, ¿tiene goma de mascar a mano? —Ed no entendió el por qué de la pregunta y tanto él como Al se encogieron de hombros.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué aburridos que son!—ella se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Ed en el suelo—. No quería usar la mía—Masticó la goma y después de un rato la sacó de su boca para reemplazar la unión del elástico roto de la prótesis. Ed pensó que eso no iba a funcionar, aunque fuera idea de Winry; pero cuando la pequeña le pidió que se parara pudo hacerlo sin dificultad.

Winry era un genio.

—Gra-gracias—Tartamudeó Ed. De pequeño nunca se había fijado en las habilidades sorprendentes de su amiga.

—No es nada, pero debería citarse con su mecánico…

— ¡Winry, vuelve aquí! —la vocecita del pequeño Al llegó hasta sus oídos. Mal augurio—. ¡Mi hermano dice que siente haberte dicho metiche!

— Sí, Winry ¡no seas llorona!

— ¡Hermano!

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad…

—Hermano…—Al lo miró. Ed comprendió.

—Tenemos que irnos—Se levantó, sonriéndole a la pequeña Winry—. Gracias por haberme ayudado.

Ella estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo pucheros y maldiciendo al pequeño Edward de lejos como para escucharlo. Ed iba a irse hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que en unos años más serás capaz de realizar un automail tan fantástico como el mío—le sonrió, pero antes de seguir a su hermano añadió—… y no seas tan dura con ellos: no los golpees con tu llave ¿de acuerdo? —Sabía que no debía decir eso, pero no pudo contenerse.

— ¿Ah?

—Sólo prométeme que…. no lo harás.

— ¡Hermano….!

— ¿Qué?

—Vámonos…—lo tomó de la mano, pues era la única forma de que no se desviara. Estaban tratando con el tiempo, algo sumamente delicado. Anduvieron por entre árboles y arbustos para no ser vistos—. Me pregunto cómo podremos salir de aquí— Ed se zafó del agarre de su hermano, con el seño fruncido y una venita sobresaliendo.

— ¡No me digas que no tienes idea de cómo salir de aquí!

— Sinceramente… —Al se paró en seco, Ed se estrelló con él. Antes de que pudiera maldecirlo por pararse sin avisar miró al frente y entendió por qué.

Allí estaba mamá. En casa, quitando la ropa del tendedero, como solía hacerlo.

Ambos estaban mudos, contemplando de lejos a la madre que en años no veían tal y como la recordaban. Al bajó la mirada entristecido.

—No podemos seguir aquí más tiempo— Ed entendía, porque él sentía lo mismo. Ver a mamá allí y no poder acercársele era… una tortura indeseable.

Por su parte, Trisha había tenido un presentimiento durante toda la mañana y tarde. Ahora, durante el atardecer y siguiendo con sus actividades, al mirar por una extraña razón hacia los árboles cercanos a su casa, entendía la razón.

— ¿Hohenheim?

Era lógico que ella asimilara a esa persona con su esposo y no con su hijo, que todavía era un niño.

Edward y Alphonse huyeron tan rápido como pudieron. Con los ojos llorosos y con la fuerte determinación de que no debían mirar atrás.

**_XOX_**

¿Cómo fue que llegaron ahí? Ni idea. Lo último que recordaban era la sensación de haberse estrellado contra un árbol, pero algo había hecho que en lugar de eso aparecieran en un lugar completamente distinto. Otro agujero seguro los había absorbido. ¿Qué tenían los agujeros contra ellos?

—Oye, oye ¿es idea mía o este lugar está algo estrecho? —comentó Ed sobre su hermano, incapaz de moverse hacia cualquier lado. Imaginaba que en todo caso, Al era el que la estaba pasando peor al estar abajo y soportar todo su peso.

—No me había dado cuenta… —comentó su hermano con sarcasmo—. Al parecer, cuando viajas en el tiempo, no sabes dónde vas a ir a parar…—suspiró—. Creo que estamos en medio de una pared. Pudo haber sido peor ¿imaginas qué habría pasado de haber aparecido unos centímetros más al frente o detrás? Las partículas de nuestros cuerpos se habrían dispersado y reubicado de una forma errónea…

Ed hizo un ruido para que se callara. Estaba escuchando algo pero entendía muy poco.

_—… no puedo perdonarlo, mamá: no después de que nos abandonó._

_ —Edwin, cariño. Tu padre no lo hubiera hecho de no tener una razón._

_ — ¡Me da igual! Se fue durante diez años y ahora vuelve y pide que lo acepte ¡Está de broma! _

—Oye, Al: haz un pequeño agujero a la altura de nuestros ojos con alquimia para que podamos ver.

—Pero hermano…

—Sólo hazlo. Tengo un presentimiento.

—Vale…

Y así lo hizo.

_ —Yo no quiero verlo ¿Me entiendes, mamá?_

¿Pero qué diablos era eso? El joven de la derecha era claramente su hijo con unos quince años y… ¿con un bigote de dos días? Eso no tenía sentido ¿por qué se dejaría crecer vello facial siendo tan joven? Más importante aún: la mujer con la que hablaba y llamaba madre no era Winry… ¡Sino Mei Chang!

— ¿En qué clase de mundo alterno hemos ido a parar? —preguntó Ed. Al estaba demasiado anonadado para responder de inmediato.

—Al parecer el que creemos es tú hijo esta molesto contigo por haberte ido: me pregunto si tu ausencia será a causa del viaje en el tiempo.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que no volveremos a nuestra época hasta que mis hijos sean adolescentes?

—Aparentemente…

Ed quiso golpear algo ante la impotencia.

—Mira, ya se fueron: aprovechemos para salir de aquí—Alphonse juntó sus manos y realizó una transmutación para abrir la pared a fin de que pudieran salir. Inmediatamente después la regresó—. Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos encontremos con personas a las que conocemos.

Salieron de la casa vigilando que nadie los viera.

— ¿Sabes? Si no hubiéramos vuelto ya en esta época hubiera sido conveniente quedarnos aquí.

Ed paró en seco.

— ¿Estás queriendo decir que no es seguro que podamos volver alguna vez al tiempo en que nos fuimos? ¿A ver a la gente que conocemos? —Al no dijo nada, pero su mirada lo decía todo. Continuaron su camino hasta la ciudad—. Hay otra cosa que he querido preguntarte: ¿Cómo fue que supiste que iba a hacer este viaje en el tiempo?

—No lo sabía.

— ¿Entonces cómo…?

—Tres días después de que te fueras regresé al lugar dónde te habíamos visto la última vez. Un agujero negro también me absorbió a mí. Al caer en cuenta de dónde estaba al llegar y al verte a ti de tres días atrás en esa cueva, supe que debiste haber cometido una imprudencia para que desaparecieras. Y sabía, por consiguiente, que debía detenerte.

—Serás… —Al otra vez se detuvo y al hacerlo él también lo hizo para mirar en dirección al sitio donde él veía sorprendido a más no poder.

Todos los hombres transeúntes de la ciudad usaban bigote. ¡Qué gente tan rara! Bigotes rubios, bigotes morenos; bigotes rizados, bigotes pequeños… ¡Una ciudad de bigotudos!

— ¡Eh… ustedes dos, hombres lampiños! —llamó una oficial de policía con rasgos que ellos recordaban ¿Acaso era Elisya Hughes adulta? — Es tan raro ver hombres sin bigote por aquí— comentó apenas llegó a su lado—… desde que el moderno y visionario Führer Roy Mustang impuso la moda de usar bigote todos los chicos quieren seguir su varonil ejemplo—Suspiró, de una manera bastante devota—. Como sea, ustedes no son de aquí, ¿verdad? Tampoco visten normal —Ella hablaba de su vestimenta de la década pasada— ¿Me dejarían ver su pasaporte?

—Verá, nosotros…—intentó explicar Ed.

— ¡Oh! ¡Son inmigrantes ilegales! ¡Pasa todo el tiempo!—Los esposó—. Están arrestados.

Demonios y Diablos juntos…

En el momento en que iban rumbo a la patrulla, se abrió un tercer portal ante ellos y los absorbió.

— ¿¡Qué fue lo que sucedió con esos inmigrantes! —exclamaron los policías.

—Idiotas: es obvio que se trata de alquimia.

Pero no lo era.

**_XOX_**

—Empiezo a creer que ese agujero negro tiene algo contra nosotros—comentó Ed levantándose del suelo.

—Y yo comienzo a sospechar de que alguien o algo está tras todo esto —reflexionó Al, sobando su adolorida espalda al caer de lleno sobre ella—. No puede ser coincidencia o mala suerte.

—Tú sabes tanto como yo que las desgracias parecen seguirnos—Edward suspiró—. Y yo que pensaba al fin haber superado esa etapa.

Edward y Alphonse observaron a su alrededor. Amarillo, cálido; seco pero habitado. ¿Una ciudad en el desierto? ¿Ishbal? ¿Lior? No, los habitantes de esas ciudades solían tener la piel oscura y las personas que veían pasar delante de ellos, aunque parecieran no verlos en aquel callejón, eran todos de tez clara, ojos dorados y pelo rubio, como ellos.

¿Podría ser…?

—Creo que estamos en Xerxes, hermano—la voz de Al confirmó sus sospechas. Transmutó sus propias ropas y luego las de su hermano para que el incidente del la época anterior no volviera a ocurrir. Se miraron: encajaban perfectamente con aquella ciudad en su tiempo hecha ruinas.

Edward contempló la espléndida ciudad que en pleno conflicto con los homúnculos había visitado destruida. Al y él avanzaron entre la gente que no se molestaba en verlos.

—No puedo creer que estemos aquí—observó Ed, vislumbrando la ciudad que dio origen a la alquimia que solía usar—. No puedo…—y su tono se elevó aún más sin querer—. ¡No puedo creer que una ciudad tan espléndida haya desaparecido en una noche!

La gente se detuvo tras escucharlo. Y se le quedaron viendo.

—Hermano…—Había metido la pata. Otra vez.

Justo cuando pensaba que los gritos de pánico harían aparición, la gente comenzó a reír como loca.

— ¡Cómo si pudieran desaparecernos en una noche!

— ¡Pobres vagos locos!—exclamó un hombre, lanzando una moneda de oro a sus pies—. Toma, y de paso cómprate algo más decente de vestir—Ed miró su ropa y no vio nada malo en ella, pero ellos evidentemente sí.

Al y él se escabulleron en lo que la gente dejó de fijar su atención en ellos.

—Hay tanto que podemos aprender ahora que estamos aquí—fue lo que Ed soltó, caminando frente a Alphonse que lo seguía. Al lo oyó, y una especie de sonrisa dulce se dibujó en sus labios.

—Quieres ver a papá ¿verdad?

Edward se detuvo.

—Yo también quiero ver a papá aunque sea de lejos… —acotó el hermano menor—. Lo extraño.

El mayor de los hermanos apretó sus manos en forma de puño.

—Hubo muchas cosas que no le dije…

Y Al entendía. Claro que entendía. Estiró la mano hasta su hermano en señal de invitación.

— ¿Entonces qué esperamos? Vamos a buscarlo

—Al…

—Mantendremos distancia. No nos reconocerá.

**_XOX_**

Edwin volvió al lugar donde su padre estaba trabajando, mas no lo encontró. Curioso, observó el oscuro agujero que su padre antes estaba investigando. Al principio no vio nada al mirar por él, pero luego la imagen se volvió nítida y distinguió el perfil de su padre y de su tío allá dentro. Con inocencia estiró la mano para alcanzarlos…

**_XOX_**

— ¿En qué diablos estábamos pensando cuando creímos que podíamos encontrar al viejo en una ciudad tan grande como esta? ¡Es como encontrar una aguja entre miles!

—Bueno, pero lo intentamos…

— ¿Y qué con eso? —Gruñó Ed— ¿Quién nos asegura que éste es el Xerxes en el que vivió… el viejo? —La palabra "_padre_" no le salía con facilidad—. Sólo sabemos que estamos en Xerxes, nada más ¡Ni siquiera sabemos en que año el viejo vivió! —Pero su hermano no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado con "algo" que pretendía esconder en su abrigo—. Al… ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Un "_miau…_" confirmó sus sospechas.

—Pero hermano ¡estaba tan desamparado!

—Creo que hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces…—Edward intentaba contar mentalmente hasta diez para no perder el control—. ¿Qué fue lo que hablamos sobre recoger gatos por ahí? Pareces un niño—. Al se avergonzó. Normalmente él era el maduro y su hermano el infantil—. Además ¿de dónde lo has cogido?

—… uro

— ¿De dónde has dicho? No te oí.

Alphonse observó a su hermano en lo que el gato rubio ronroneaba entre sus brazos. Tras una sonrisa nerviosa habló al fin:

— ¿Recuerdas el momento antes de que la policía nos arrestara, en la ciudad de los bigotudos? —Edward se puso pálido previendo lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Pues este gatito estaba solo en una esquina… y no tuve corazón para dejarlo solo.

— ¡TRAJISTE UN GATO DESDE EL FUTURO!

El grito en el cielo que dio Edward espantó al felino en los brazos de Alphonse, que huyó presa del pánico a gran velocidad

— ¡Hermano! ¡Asustaste al gatito!

— Demonios, hay que atraparlo antes de que su presencia altere la historia más de lo que nosotros hemos hecho—Persiguieron al gato a toda prisa, pero la condenada bestia era veloz. Ed hizo una nota mental sobre no llevar a Al de viaje en el tiempo de nuevo.

Claro, si lograban salir de esa antes.

**_XOX_**

Si pudieras cambiar un momento de tu vida, ¿cuál sería? Edward Elric halló la respuesta a esa pregunta en el momento en que un cuarto agujero lo había transportado a ese fatídico día. Por alguna razón, Al no había aparecido con él esta vez.

—35 litros de agua, 20 kilogramos de carbón, 4 litros de amoniaco, 1,5 kilogramos de cal… —oía su voz recitar los ingredientes del cuerpo humano, y se contemplaba a sí mismo del otro lado de la ventana mientras anochecía.

«_Detente…»_ se pedía en su mente, para que su yo pasado desistiera _«Sólo te causarás daño… se lo causarás a él_» ¿Cuánto tiempo su hermano se había privado del gozo de su cuerpo por culpa de aquella imprudencia suya? Años…

Ante sí veía claramente dos opciones: observar el error más grande de su vida, o detenerlo.

—Y finalmente la información del Alma….

El tiempo dependía de su elección. Podía aparecer ahí y detenerse y con ello cambiar el curso. O podía dejar las cosas tal como estaban y dejar que siguieran su cause.

¿Corregirse y librarse de ese momento? ¿O dejarse a sí mismo aprender de sus errores?

Pero entonces no habría aprendido todas esas lecciones. La duda sobre si podía seguiría latente en su mente. El país, los militares, los homúnculos, Padre, su padre… los planes de destrucción. Habría permanecido preso de su propia ignorancia. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si no hubiese errado aquella noche? Seguramente jamás habría conocido a muchos de los amigos que hoy tenía, probablemente no hubiera descubierto nunca el plan que se ocultaba tras la creación de Amestris y por supuesto jamás habría detenido a los homúnculos en su afán de dominación: Si se detenía ahora, de todas formas Al en el futuro junto con sus seres queridos le serían arrebatados.

Estaba jodido de todas formas.

—Las cosas están bien así. Está mejor así— se dijo divisando los haces de luz que sellarían su destino.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos después ya no estaba allí.

**_XOX_**

— ¿Estoy en casa? —Edward distinguió las afueras de la cueva. En su época, y a Al ¿Era el Al de su tiempo?

—Hermano, vengo aquí a trabajar contigo ¿y que encuentro? Estabas dormido—se quejó Al, pero a Ed no le molestó ¡Al contrario, era tan feliz de escucharlo de nuevo!

—Si te digo lo que acaba de ocurrirme—sonrió, sobándose la cabeza como si hubiera despertado de un horrible sueño, tal como creía que era—… no me creerías.

—Por cierto hermano, ¿qué ocurrió con el agujero? ¿Por qué vistes con una sábana?—Ed se miró, luego se volteó. Efectivamente, ahí no había nada ahora, y estaba usando una sábana. Al se colocó a su lado y trasmutó la ropa por sus prendas habituales—. Además, ¿no estaba Edwin contigo hace un momento? Winry me comentó que no volvió para cenar…

— ¿Edwin?—Edward hizo memoria de los últimos instantes en que estuvo trabajando en su investigación. Ahí estaba Edwin, pero se había ido ¿Habría regresado después de que él fue absorbido? El descubrimiento y el impacto de no verlo aquí con ellos lo desesperó.

Su hijo ya no estaba con ellos. Y el agujero no había vuelto a aparecer.

—No puede ser…—Edward examinó, pero no encontró otro portal. Al lo observaba sin entender. Veía su desesperación, pero pensaba que exageraba.

—Tal vez está en el hotel— En hotel, sí: tal vez estaba ahí. Tal vez todo esto era una pesadilla. Sin esperar un minuto más se echó a correr en dirección al hogar que tenían en ese país.

«_Es mi culpa…»_

**_XOX_**

— ¡Papá, mamá!—llamaba el pequeño, atravesando calles desconocidas para él—. ¡Mami!

— ¡Pobre niño! —Exclamó un señor al que no pudo verle la cara— Te han abandonado tus padres ¿no es así?—Sonrió. Su sonrisa le asustó—. Qué tontos. Te habrían vendido bien—cogió su mano con brusquedad—. Mejor para mí. Un esclavo más gratis.

— ¡Suélteme, suélteme!—chilló el pequeño, pero su destino había sido sellado hace mucho.

—Chillas demasiado, _esclavo número 23_—El hombre rió, acaba de darle un nombre a su nueva posesión—. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte.

Nadie podría hacerlo

**XOX**

—Tonto, tonto Ed ¡Cómo dejaste que se fuera! —Winry colapsó al borde de las lágrimas.

Todo era su culpa: los viajes en el tiempo que había realizado produjeron consecuencias que todavía no llegaba a comprender en el presente y futuro. Su curiosidad y su afán incesante de conocimiento habían arrastrado a su hijo con él.

—Hermano—Al más o menos entendía lo que había pasado por las vagas explicaciones que la había dado su hermano mayor de regreso al lugar donde estaban hospedándose. Sonaba absurdo, pero aunque su hermano solía mentir no bromearía sobre algo así.

El miedo y el horror se apoderaron de la habitación. Ambos hermanos no entendían cómo el tiempo pudo jugarles una broma así.

¿Quién iba a decirles que ese niño que sostenía Edward en sus brazos en aquella fotografía era el mismo que en la fotografía de antaño, aquella cuya pose quisieron imitar, lo sostenía a él de pequeño años atrás?

Probablemente Alphonse haría un viaje en tres días para detenerlo, pero no podría. Si impedía que todo sucediera, ellos mismos desparecerían y nada sería ya lo que es ahora. El presente y futuro cambiarían abruptamente.

**FIN**

* * *

_"Cada vez que no dejas **reviews**, un inocente gatito** muere**"_ ¡Piensa en el gatito!

**Su review alimenta mi frágil ego ; )  
**


End file.
